User talk:Evan6789
Hello Wow, I'm flattered that you mentioned Ryun Uchiha on your character page. If you could, tell me what you think of Ryun on my talkpage. Ten Tailed Fox 07:14, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Infobox Here you go, just copy and paste this to your character page and fill in the info. Ten Tailed Fox 16:36, 15 January 2009 (UTC) eh Welcome to the Naruto Fanon Wiki! you asked about the tournament. Yeah, I'm going to change the date, so the tournament will start on February 12th. See the tournament over there...by the way, make sure you read the rules. This is your official proctor for the Naruto Fanon throughout the whole wikia. --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 17:55, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Uneligible Sorry, your character is uneligible for the following reasons. #No history #Cheap jutsus without a reason of how they knew it. #Custom-Made Jutsus with no article or description Once the character achieves the following below: #A three paragraph history #How did you learn this start-off jutsu? #And describe all of your jutsus in another separate article. You may enter again if the following above has been completed. --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 18:02, 15 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. Look at my userpage for the best tips on making characters and jutsus. It's okay It's okay, I meant to move the date a little earlier. Anyways, you see the next tournament? Try to join there. --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 18:33, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Infobox2 Just go to my post and click edit, then copy the infobox, and then paste them on your character's page. Ten Tailed Fox 20:17, 15 January 2009 (UTC) I looked I looked before five minutes you messaged me...how did you get that? -- (Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 16:26, 16 January 2009 (UTC) The animations.... You know the animation that you added on the first battle of the Shinobi World Tournament? Try to add those to other battles! But, only do it on tournaments. Appreciate your help! -- Rasengan888 (Naruto Editor(for Narutopedia) and Proctor (for Naruto Fanon)) (talk) 20:49, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Animation That was seriously an awesome animation on my fight. Echo Uchiha 23:25, 16 January 2009 (UTC) k Thats ok. You did a good job. Ten Tailed Fox 01:20, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Still... I still think that it's a little cheap...maybe you should delete two jutsus. I think that's a better idea. Oh yeah, to make it not cheap, delete either Rasengan or Chidori. I'm sorry if that's going to torture you. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor(for Narutopedia) and Proctor (for Naruto Fanon)) 01:28, 17 January 2009 (UTC) You rock! Dude... you rock! You must've really liked the fight if you made animations of it. Sorry I had to lose, though. When it comes down to a fair, humble player against a godmodder, the godmodder is destined to win. My part was merely prolonging the inevitable, sadly. Anyway, it's understanble why you only made animations for the first two parts. It gets pretty complicated after that, what with all the summoning. Anyway, thanks a lot, buddy! --Cyberweasel89 01:53, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Well Don't bring Indo Huiyo into this! Other Akatsuki go after him! The dark ninja 18:47, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Adminship Hey, look at Admin Request Page. You'll see your name there on a unwritten page. That's where you'll be voted for. Before the voting, write down why you want to become admin and how you contribute to this wiki and others. Good luck! -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor for Narutopedia and Proctor for Naruto Fanon ) 14:35, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Haven't you noticed? Didn't you know that Brock Lee was made in a really long time ago? Like at 2007? -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor for Narutopedia and Proctor for Naruto Fanon ) 14:39, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ....Not sure You know, I noticed you've entered your name in on the Rank of Sannin Tournament again. Do one thing and I'll put you in. Is it okay if you erase the Byakugan from him. You know a character is not allowed to have two bloodline limits like their eyes. Just do it, and you'll be in the tournament. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor for Narutopedia and Proctor for Naruto Fanon ) 15:42, 19 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. Make sure that you add "" when talking and also make sure that you don't spell anything wrong. No grammar mistakes as well. Hmm...but, your Herane Clan is then cheap. Every clan must possess only one Kekkei Genkai. And that's your Green Sharingan. Your Green Sharingan is good enough, I'll tell you that. Just don't get other Kekkei Genkais, okay? -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 17:10, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Those people are god mods, those people are the guys who's been here long enough and can make inconsiderable cheap jutsus with their latest character. But, since you're new here, you can't suddenly make yourself cheap. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 17:16, 19 January 2009 (UTC) crap, hope they have Tlx Templates here You do this, see . Okay, they don't Ignore the message above. Do this: Copy the above box and put it right in top of your usepage. There, hoped I helped. --'Rasengan888' (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 17:28, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Eligible Your character is eligible to pass! Your character is Evan Herane and will be participating at Rank of Sannin Tournament. The schedule will be made later at the deadline, good luck! --'Rasengan888' (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 17:40, 19 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. Tch, don't copy the whole box, you're only supposed to copy of what's inside the box for the edit count. New update...and hope your happy. I changed something in the Rank of Sannin Tournament. Look at the newest revision of mine and see if you're going to be happy about it. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 22:21, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Neither Me and Ten Tails are friends and face eachother because our characters have a sort of rivalry but definatly do not hate eachother. Seireitou and Ryun are able to meet on equal levels --Seireitou 18:12, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Eh? ...um, join my story? .......I think you're a tad late. Sorry.......-- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 19:02, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Oh My mistake. Sorry >_< Achrones150 17:50, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ...... ....yes, it is true --Seireitou 03:43, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Ryun's Death Yes but not permenatly. Ten Tailed Fox 03:55, 26 January 2009 (UTC) I hope I hope he isnt dead for good It wasnt enough kill him once Right Seireitou? 5 Tailed Gobi 03:58, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Ryun Puppet Well I'm gonna bring him back to life but you are welcome to make a copy of Ryun and turn that into a puppet. Ten Tailed Fox 04:07, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Shifted I shifted it so the Vessel of Ragnarok could only use all 4. --Seireitou 01:06, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Training Very well, but you should know, the chances he will die is atleast 66%. If you agree to the terms, then i will send you a link after my fight and your fight --Seireitou 02:20, 27 January 2009 (UTC) *evil smile* yes, but, if he survives.... he will be able to take on opponents like Ryun and Echo on equal terms, if not higher. --Seireitou 02:22, 27 January 2009 (UTC) hehe okay okay, its at 65.9%... just kidding, its about 44% now, that okay? --Seireitou 02:27, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Well then 100%, and i wont go any lower!... okay 10%... 2000%.... *Haizo talks* "He.. he doesnt know how to haggle" but seriously, fine, 42%. Ill send you the link after my and your fight. --Seireitou 02:30, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Join You will have to ask User:Achrones150. Ten Tailed Fox 17:05, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Well, sure, if you want.... Achrones150 17:10, 27 January 2009 (UTC)